101st ODST Battalion
"We are The Hell Hounds" The 101st ODST Battalion or better known as The Hell Hounds are a new ODST unit and arguably has the toughest training regime of any ODST battalion. They are currently deployed on Algolis and Reach including a small contingent being present on-board epsilons company Destroyer “visceral Might”. The Hell Hounds are a part of an experimental combat force. They have so far been successfully implemented into Epsilon companies ranking and combat style. Often you can find an Epsilon company Spartan Leading a fire team Of Hell Hound ODST’s. The Hell Hounds were the first Soldiers in the UNSC to be issued with IPA (individual Power Armour) this provided the ODST’s with the edge they needed to keep up with epsilons Assault tactics. The IPA is currently being issued to various UNSC units and within a few months the UNSC hopes to have made it standard-issue. The energy shielding on it is equivalent to the MJOLNIR energy shielding, however it does not speed up their reaction time or make them faster however it does not slow them down. And the UNSC made neural implants standard issue for army, Marines and ODST to prevent them from tripping over them in the Armour. The creation of the Hell Hounds was authorized in 2569 it was on Algolis the Hell Hounds were equipped with the Venerable IPA and their harsh training regime. UNSC command also made the {H} variant of the HEV pod which is shaped like an onion and holds one epsilon company Spartan and four ODST’s. Once on the ground the Spartan will take charge of his ODST fire team and Complete the Objectives assigned to them. The 101st Shock Troops Battalion has been deployed in these operations = Edit Operation Ground shaker (2573) Operation Ground shaker was a operation often considered immoral. The UNSC had become frustrated with a militia group on harvest that had been harassing UNSC resources and Positions on Harvest. The UNSC ordered the Hell Hounds to destroy all of the Militias forces. On the planet, The Hell Hounds willingness to fight and kill other humans did not go unnoticed by the media or the public. The UNSC presented sensitive Intel to the public much to ONI’s dismay and it was revealed that the Militia forces were actually being equipped with weapons and Intel. The origin of said resources was believed to belong to an Insurrection group Located somewhere in the outer colonies, but its exact location is unknown. A UNSC spokesman pointed out that the militia were in violation of many UNSC Laws and had they apprehended they would have probably been shot anyway. = Edit Operation Hurricane (2577) Most Details on Operation Hurricane are unknown, the only information known to us is that it was carried out on the Insurrection’s supposed Home world and that it was a deep reconnaissance and sabotage operation In which the 101st took thier first casualties. = Edit Quotes from UNSC Servicemen\women of the Hell Hounds “If at first you don’t succeed erase all evidence you tried” -Sergeant Perez “This power armour makes me feel like a walking, living, and breathing badass death machine! Hoorah!” -Lance corporal Weller “I can’t believe the Corps pays me to do my two favourite things, kicking ass and getting paid” -Lance corporal Smith “I was at Operation Ground Shaker and let me tell you there are some things people should just not see, and operation ground shaker was a perfect example -Leftenant McKenzie “First it was insurrectionists now its F**kin Aliens? Who’s next my Grandmother” -Lance Corporal Ahchee